Daily Digs - Parenting, Spies, Bombs
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Daily Digs


"Welcome class to parenting class! Everyone here will pick a real live person to pretend to be your 2 year old child. Now please pick a parent." Mr. Hanson demands.

Lindsay sits next to Tyler.

"EEP!" Lindsay squeals.

Tyler laughs.

Gwen sits next to Alejandro.

"Hey Alejandro." Gwen winks.

"Oh god not you. ANYBODY but you." Alejandro says slamming his head on the table.

"I love you husband." Gwen says hugging him.

Alejandro keeps slamming his head.

"Why did I take this stupid class?" Dakota face palms.

"Who doesn't have a partner?" Mr. Hanson asks.

Dakota and Noah raise their hands.

"Okay you two are parents." Mr. Hanson says.

"Well then.." Dakota says awkwardly.

"Erm..So.." Noah says awkwardly.

"I'll trade partners! I'll do anything!" Alejandro begs.

"I'm keeping my partner." Tyler says.

"My desicion is made. No if, ands, or buts." Mr. Hanson says.

The class sighs.

"Here will be your children." says.

Little 2 year old boys and girls come into the class.

"Children, pick your parents." Mr. Henson says.

A little girl goes to Lindsay and Tyler.

"Hi." The girl shyly says.

"What's your name?" Lindsay asks.

"Catrina." The little girl says.

"Welcome to the family!" Tyler cheers.

"Yay!" Catrina says.

A little boy walks up to Gwen and Alejandro.

"Hi i'm Steven!" Steven says.

"Go away Steven." Gwen complains.

Steven cries.

Alejandro carries Steven.

"Don't be mean to our son." Alejandro complains.

"Sorry." Gwen shrugs.

A little girl walks up to Noah and Dakota.

"Will you be my parents?" Lilly asks.

"Sure." Dakota nods.

"Why not?" Noah asks.

"Now these 4 year old children need to be about you 24/7 even living with you for a week to get an A on this project." Mr. Hanson says.

The class agrees.

The bell rings.

School was out for the day.

Everyone goes home.

Tyler goes to Lindsays house with Catrina.

Gwen goes to Alejandros house with Steven.

Dakota goes to Noahs house with Lilly.

"So Catrina, how are you?" Lindsay asks.

"Good. I'm so glad to be here." Catrina smiles.

Tyler gives a sippy cup to Lilly.

"Thanks dada." Lilly says.

Lilly crawls to the couch and watches Mickey Mouse.

"We'd be such great parents." Tyler brags.

"Yeah we would." Lindsay says.

They both hug.

At Noah's house.

Dakota hugs Lilly.

"You're so cute and tiny!" Dakota squeals.

"No duh, she''s 4." Noah face palms.

"I don't need your smart mouth attitude okay?" Dakota complains.

"Whatever fine." Noah pouts.

"Mommy, daddy are you otay?" Lilly asks.

"Sorry just a family moment." Noah apologizes.

"It's okay it's done and over with." Dakota says.

Lilly shrugs and plays with her teddy bear.

"I'm sorry..lets try to make it work for our kid." Dakota apologizes.

"I'm sorry too. Noah sighs.

Dakota shrugs and eats a banana.

At Alejandro's house.

Steven watched Dora the Explorer.

Alejandro was sleeping on the couch.

Gwen was watching Dora with Steven.

Gwen puts on her mexican hat and puts another one on Steven.

At Lindsay's house.

Catrina was looking through the pictures.

"Who's this?" Catrina asks pointing at a picture of Chef and Leshawna.

Lindsay sighs and sets down the picture.

"Better not tell you now..." Lindsay sighs.

Lindsay tries not to cry.

Tyler walks over and hugs her.

"Who's this?" Catrina asks holding up a wanting poster of Chris and Cari.

"The guy is Chris. He's evil and wants to kill us. Cari is dead." Lindsay explains.

"Did they have any kids?" Catrina asks.

"Not that I know of." Lindsay denies.

"Oh." Catrina nods.

"We still don't know where or what happened to Chris." Tyler shrugs.

"That's scary." Catrina says tightly hugging her teddy bear.

Tyler hugs Catrina.

"It's okay i'll protect you and mommy I promise." Tyler promises.

"Besides, I bought a new security code so only Dakota and I can get in the house." Lindsay tells.

"What is it?" Catrina asks.

"7421." Lindsay says.

Catrina writes it down.

"Otay." Catrina says hugging her teddy bear.

"Where's the potty?" Catrina asks.

"Down the hall." Tyler says.

"Otay. Thanks." Catrina says.

Catrina goes into the bathroom.

Lindsay gets a phone call.

Lindsay awnsers it.

"Auntie Lindsay?" Lilly asks.

"Lilly? What's up?" Lindsay asks.

"Momma and dadda keep fighting." Lilly cries.

"What the heck?" Lindsay asks.

"Nevermind they're kissing again. Bye." Lilly says hanging up.

Lindsay face palms.

"Who was that?" Tyler asks.

"The world's worst parent's daughter." Lindsay teases.

"Oh wow." Tyler laughs.

Catrina climbs on the toilet seat and opens the window.

Chris jumps inside the bathroom.

"Hey Catrina." Chris says hugging her.

"Hi dadda." Catrina says hugging him.

"Do you have the code?" Chris asks.

Catrina nods and gives him the paper.

"Thanks daughter. Remember, try to get Dakota and Noah in this house before midnight so it's easier to explode." Chris explains.

"Yes daddy." Catrina nods.

"Remember, make me proud and your mother if she was still alive." Chris says.

"Yes daddy." Catrina nods.

"Good. Bwhaha." Chris says leaving out the window.

Catrina runs out of the bathroom.

"Mama?" Catrina asks.

"Yes sweetie?" Lindsay asks.

"Can you invite auntie Dakota and uncle Noah?" Catrina asks.

"I would, but they're going through some.. marriage issues?" Lindsay makes up.

Catrina cries.

Tyler walks in the room.

"Lindsay what the heck did you do?" Tyler asks.

Tyler picks up Catrina and holds her.

"She wants Noah and Dakota to come viset." Lindsay sighs.

"But everything in this house will be broken." Tyler says.

"Exactly." Lindsay nods.

Catrina screams and cries even more.

"ALRIGHT! We'll invite them over.." Tyler screams.

"Yay!' Catrina says sucking on her thumb.

"Fine, but hide every sharp thing and throwable object in this house." Lindsay face palms.

Tyler sets Catrina on the table.

"I'll go drive to Noah's house. Lindsay, hide all the knifes, guns, and whatever the heck you can use in this world to kill someone." Tyler says.

"Okay." Lindsay says while hiding the knifes.

Tyler gets into his car and drives to Noah's house.

Tyler knocks on the door.

Tyler opens the door.

Lilly was in the corner playing with her sippy cup.

Dakota and Noah were making out on the floor.

"Are you guys kidding me?" Tyler face palms.

"Oh crap." Noah says.

Dakota and Noah get up and run up to Tyler.

"You guys can't make out in front of your child!" Tyler complains.

"I'm so done with my new parents! I hate them!" Lilly complains.

Tyler picks up Lilly.

"You people are a disgrace to parenthood." Tyler argues.

"See! It's all your fault!" Noah argues.

"How?" Dakota asks.

"You're the one who wanted to be nice for the child." Noah argues.

"Oh so you want to fight?" Dakota asks rudely.

"I don't care!" Noah says.

Noah breaks a glass bottle.

Dakota grabs her pepperspray.

"Oh my fucking god you people make me want to kill myself in so many harsh ways." Tyler says.

Tyler bangs his head on the wall.

"What?" Dakota asks.

"You know what, this is exactly why more children and teenagers go for suicide and end up on the streets or jail." Tyler says.

"How?" Noah asks.

"Bad parenting. SHAME ON YOU!" Tyler yells.

Tyler grabs Lilly and walks out of the house.

"HEY DON'T KIDNAP MY CHILD!" Dakota screams.

"Get in the car then." Tyler says.

Dakota gets in the car.

Noah sits next to her.

Tyler drives to Lindsay's house.

They all enter.

"Hey guys!" Lindsay waves.

"Hey sis!" Dakota waves.

Lilly walks up to Catrina.

"So, is he here?" Lilly asks.

"Follow me." Catrina says.

Catrina walks to the bathroom.

Lilly follows.

Catrina closes the door.

"Daddy!" Catrina shouts.

Chris comes out of the bushes.

"Is everyone here?" Chris asks.

"Yes daddy." Catrina nods.

"Good. Nobody suspects a thing right?" Chris asks.

"Nope." Catrina nods.

"Good. Now all we need is a distraction so one of you can help me set the bombs." Chris says.

"I'll tell you." Lilly says.

"Good. Catrina you make up the distraction." Chris demands.

Catrina nods.

Catrina leaves the bathroom.

Chris grabs Lilly and takes her.

The phone rings.

Lindsay picks up the phone.

"Hello this is Lindsay." Lindsay awnsers.

"Hey it's Gwen.. I need to tell you something important, then I want you to tell Dakota, Noah, and Tyler ONLY!" Gwen says on the phone.

"Okay what?" Lindsay asks.

Gwen explains.

"Oh...really." Lindsay says shocked on the phone.

Lindsay hangs up.

Lindsay tells the secret to Noah, Tyler, and Dakota.

Catrina comes out.

"Hi mama and dada. Auntie and uncle." Catrina waves.

"Aww hey cutie!" Noah says.

Catrina falls down and hits her head.

"Oh Catrina are you okay?" Lindsay panics.

Catrina cries and screams.

"Someone get her a band aid or something quick!" Lindsay panics.

Lilly crawls in the room.

"Catrina it's okay, think of 5 more minutes! 5..." Lilly winks.

Catrina winks back.

"Good idea!" Dakota cheers.

Lilly crawls out of the house.

Chris grabs Lilly.

Chris runs across the street with Lilly.

"Is Catrina coming?" Chris asks.

"Yes." Lilly nods.

Noah, Dakota, and Tyler rush to the closet to find a bandaid.

"Lindsay, we can't find any bandaids." Tyler shouts.

"But I can't leave Catrina here all alone in the room." Lindsay shouts.

"Mama it's otay. I'll stay here, you get the bandaid." Catrina smiles.

"Okay. Just hold onto this video I made for you." Lindsay says.

Lindsay grabs a DVD that says Catrina's Video.

Lindsay gives her the DVD.

Catrina grabs and holds the video.

"It's for you. Now, let me get you a bandaid." Lindsay says.

"Otay." Catrina nods.

Lindsay runs to the closet.

"No bandaids?" Lindsay asks.

Dakota gives Lindsay rollerskates.

"Ready?" Tyler asks as he puts on his rollerskates.

"Lets go." Lindsay says as she puts on her rollerskates.

Noah opens the window.

Noah, Lindsay, Dakota, and Tyler jump out the window.

They all rollerskate to Alejandro's house.

Catrina runs across the street with the video.

Chris grabs Catrina and hugs her.

The house explodes.

"DEAD! THEY'RE ARE FINALLY ALL DEAD!" Chris says evil laughing.

Chris high fives Catrina and Lilly.

"What's that DVD for?" Chris asks.

Catrina shrugs and gives it to Chris.

Chris puts Lilly and Catrina in his car.

Chris drives off to his secret house.

Chris puts on the video with Catrina and Lilly.

"Hi Chris!" Lindsay says on tape.

"You're probably wondering why we made this video for you so let us explain." Dakota says on tape.

"First, Chris your planned failed." Noah says on tape.

"How you wonder? Very simple..let's explain how." Tyler says on tape.

"First of all, Mr. Henson gave us paper of who the real father of the kids we picked are. Chris showed up." Lindsay explains on tape.

"Then, we checked Lilly. Who ever knew that Lilly was actually Chris's little sister?" Tyler explains on tape.

"We already knew you were plotting the revenge on us so we needed 2 sidekicks to help us with our plan." Noah explains on tape.

"Us." Gwen and Alejandro say on tape.

"You know Steven? Steven spoiled your plans to us. It's funny how you thought he was on your side." Gwen laughs on tape.

"But who ever thought that Steven was Heather's brother that wanted revenge?" Alejandro asks on tape.

"Steven told Gwen and Alejandro everything. That's when Gwen called me." Lindsay announces on tape.

"That's when we knew the bomb was coming and knew about the distraction." Dakota explains on tape.

"Then we decided to leave a.s.a.p." Noah explains on tape.

"Chris you failed to kill us once again." Lindsay says on tape.

"It's only because you suck at everything you do, literally and metaphorley." Gwen teases on tape.

"By the time you watch this video, I already called the police and are on their way." Lindsay says on tape.

"Goodbye for real this time, don't worry about your little kid helps either, they'll be in juvy or sent to an orphanage." Noah says on tape.

"Have fun getting butt raped in prison." Tyler says on tape.

"Goodbye!" Everyone says on tape.

The video ends.

Chris's mouth drops.

"I lost...and I always will.." Chris face palms.

The police arrive.

"So, this is the crazy psycho,eh? Arrest him." A cop says.

Chris gets arrested.

A police grabs Lilly and Catrina.

"You two are going to a foster care." The police says putting them in the car.

"This can't be over..." Chris says psycholy.

"Well, you either got prison for life or death setence." The cop shrugs.

"NOOOOOOO!" Chris says falling to his knees.

The police shove Chris in the car.

The police cars drive away.

The group pop out of the bushes.

"WE DID IT! WE BUSTED CHRIS! WE'RE FREE!" Lindsay celebrates.

"Yeah..except one thing.." Dakota worries.

"What?" Lindsay asks.

"Where are we going to live?" Dakota asks worried.


End file.
